


Morning x Light

by olivemeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were good things to come from waking up early.</p><p>Vaguely post-2011 anime PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning x Light

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE IS STILL HAVING A BIRTHDAY  
> [winking]
> 
> Again, trans Kurapika.

It was strange to not wake up alone.

That was what Kurapika thought every day, when it was six in the morning and the first rays of sunlight angled through the window to shine directly on his closed eyelids. There was no escaping that light, not without disturbing the bed's other occupant by yanking the pillow out from under his head or rolling over. Sometimes that wasn't enough to keep Kurapika from doing it.

After all, it wasn't fair that Leorio could use him as a sunlight shield.

That morning, Kurapika decided, was one where he didn't want to face the eager rays of the sun. He kicked at the sheets like a petulant child before rolling onto his other side, pressing his face against Leorio's neck. It made the other man's stubble scratch against his forehead, and Kurapika sighed. No matter how tightly he closed the hotel window's curtains every night, there was a gap come morning. And no matter how he was positioned when he fell asleep, light would shine directly on his face when the sun rose. They'd been staying in that room for almost two weeks, and every morning saw him waking up squinting in the sunlight.

A low whine emerged from Leorio's throat, and it made Kurapika smirk in satisfaction.

“Good morning,” he said easily, as if he wasn't thoroughly enjoying the way Leorio's arms tightened around him as he groaned in displeasure. They'd been loose before, one arm pinned under the pillow as it always was, the other draped over Kurapika's waist. “Did I wake you?”

“Nm.” Kurapika knew that meant “Yes”.

Despite the way he grumbled, Leorio was typically a morning person. It was just that he didn't classify anything before eight as “morning”. Kurapika could have slept for another five hours without complaint, but his sense of responsibility overpowered his desire to remain stationary in a blanket cocoon for as long as possible.

Leorio, Kurapika decided, was too big of a man to cling to him like a koala. He nudged at Leorio's leg with his own, throwing it off. It only encouraged Leorio to make more disgruntled noises at him, and his displaced leg slid between Kurapika's thighs as his feet slid across the sheets. “K'rapika,” he mumbled, before burying his face in Kurapika's shoulder. “Nnnnooo.”

“You're a big baby,” Kurapika whispered, turning his head to press his lips against Leorio's temple. He wondered if Leorio realized where his knee had gone. Probably not, he decided.

“Yeah,” Leorio replied, his voice muffled just a little by the fabric of Kurapika's shirt. “But 'm your big baby. You woke me up, now you gotta feed me.”

“Unlikely.” Kurapika paused for a moment to think, squeezing Leorio's knee with his thighs before continuing. “There are better uses for that mouth, after all.”

With that, Leorio was significantly more awake.

There was something satisfying about the low pulse of arousal coupled with his still-drowsy mind. More satisfying was Leorio's hand sliding up his thigh, his fingers curling as he pressed the heel of his hand against Kurapika's groin. “I love how you don't wear pants,” Leorio whispered, and Kurapika let out a low, pleased sound to show his agreement. It was easy for the hand between his legs to slip under the fabric of his underwear, cupping him comfortably as Leorio pressed a finger inside of him. He was just wet enough that it felt slick and warm, and Leorio's lips found his neck kiss the skin there.

Sighing, Kurapika slid his own hand down Leorio's bare chest, hooking a finger in the band of his briefs to tug them down. The fact that the fabric was already tented gave him a pleasant little thrill. “Seems like this part of you's always energetic,” he said, half teasing and half happy. Kurapika wrapped his fingers around Leorio's erection, giving it a few lazy strokes. He liked the feeling of it, the way Leorio got hard. In response, the finger inside of him curled, and he shivered.

“Yeah, well,” Leorio said, his lips tickling against Kurapika's neck as he spoke. “I do aim to please.”

Kurapika tilted his chin up, his mouth opening in a silent moan. Leorio's thumb brushed against his clit insistently, and he rolled his hips against the hand between his legs. Kurapika was grateful for their tendency to leave condoms in easy reach, because it meant he could snag one without needing to even stretch. It also meant minimizing the time it took to before Leorio was inside of him, thick and hot and deliciously tense. It was a slow burn, embers stoked by the lazy rolls of their hips together.

“Ah, that's nice,” Kurapika moaned, his breath catching in his throat. And it was; he wasn't entirely awake, so it was easy to get lost in the feeling of slow, relaxed sex. Leorio was the same, he figured, at least by the way he sighed when Kurapika rolled him onto his back. His fingers trailed across Leorio's chest, dropping his hips. It brought them flush against one another, and Kurapika shivered at the feeling. It hurt a little when Leorio's cock was all the way inside him like that, a dull throb of discomfort. He liked it.

Leorio's hands found his waist, his thumbs brushing against the hipbones that jutted out there. Kurapika let himself put more of his weight into his movements, his eyes closing lazily at the feeling of Leorio's hips meeting his in easy thrusts. The satisfied way Leorio moaned was nice too, and he wanted to hear more of it.

“Hey,” Leorio whispered, his fingers pressing gently against the soft skin of Kurapika's hips. “You look good like this.”

“It's because you're half asleep,” Kurapika replied easily, rolling his hips in little circles. “It makes you forget.”

For a moment Leorio didn't respond, just rocking forward with him. “Forget what?” he asked finally, his eyebrows lowered in thought. Kurapika ran a hand up his own thigh, finding Leorio's hand and tugging it from his waist. He pressed his thumb against Leorio's palm, smiling when it made his fingers curl automatically.

“I look good like this? Don't be absurd.” Kurapika said, letting just a hint of dull amusement enter his voice. He brought Leorio's hand to his mouth, sucking lightly at his fingers before continuing.  Leorio's hands were so much bigger than his, broad and wide, with flat, thin fingers. He'd been annoyed by it before, but now he didn't care. “I always look good.”

Leorio's breath hitched, and his lips curled up in a smirk. “Right, right. Remind me not to stroke your ego any more than I already do, you'll end up insufferable.”

Kurapika let his tongue slide between Leorio's fingers, kissing at his palm with an open mouth. “I don't think it much matters if you stroke my ego, as long as you stroke some other places too.”

The way Leorio grinned up at him made his own smile widen. He closed his lips around Leorio's index finger, cradling it against his tongue as he sucked. “I can do that,” Leorio murmured, his other fingers curling against his palm.

True to his words, the hand that was on Kurapika's waist slid across his stomach and downwards, creeping between his thighs. He sighed breathlessly, leaning back to tilt his hips up to expose himself more. “That's better,” he gasped, not caring about the view it gave Leorio. The other man probably liked it, after all, being able to see where they connected. His fingers tickled against Kurapika's inner thigh, making the muscles there twitch. “Mm, that's fantastic.”

Leorio always did his best to guarantee he wasn't the first to climax. It was a habit that Kurapika enjoyed thoroughly; the thought of his own orgasms setting Leorio off was always thrilling. Maybe it was that they both liked the feeling of it, a not-quite-simultaneous climax that ended with them tired and satisfied.

His own breathing sounded loud, and Kurapika bit his lip gently to hold back a sigh. If he concentrated, he could focus solely on the way Leorio's erection felt inside him as they moved together. The heat in his stomach was building slowly and comfortably, and Kurapika let his head fall back as he moved his hips. He liked the way Leorio gasped when he squeezed down on him. There were so many things he liked about Leorio.

“Go easy on me,” the other man groaned softly, his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath he took. Kurapika let a thumb brush against Leorio's chest, tracing his ribs and the muscles there. He dropped his hips harder in response to the words, laughing lightly when Leorio scowled. “That's not easy and you're terrible.”

“And you're so, so fond of me,” Kurapika said with a smug grin, knowing he was right. He let Leorio's hand drop from against his lips finally, and shivered when it cupped his cheek instead. “Ah, why would I go easy on you when you're... mm, so hard?”

“I can't _believe_ ,” Leorio started, before shaking his head as if he was trying to disengage from the topic. Kurapika licked his lips before reaching between his own legs to find Leorio's hand there, their fingers overlapping unevenly. “Hey, that's my job.”

“Mm, you mean, touching me here?” Kurapika's fingers slipped under Leorio's, spreading himself wider. He let his legs fall apart more as well, making sure Leorio could see everything. By the way the other man's breath caught, he knew he'd succeeded in his endeavor. It somehow aroused him more, and he could feel his muscles tense around Leorio. “You're slacking, I'll have to consider docking your pay.”

“Well, starting now, I guess I'm working overtime.”

Before Kurapika could reply, his words were cut off with a shuddering moan as Leorio pressed up into him. It made Leorio smirk in satisfaction, and soon their hips were moving together hard enough for the sound of skin slapping against skin to fill the room. Kurapika arched his back when the hand that had been on his cheek and neck slid down his chest and stomach to rest just below his navel. It reminded him of how far Leorio was inside of him, and that brought the slow throb of pleasure to a faster tempo. 

“Ah, Leorio!” He wasn't even embarrassed by the way his voice rose, just reveling in how their bodies felt together. Groaning, Leorio let his head fall back against the pillow, his eyes shut tightly. Kurapika's thighs felt weak, and he leaned forward to support his weight with his hands as well. His fingers splayed out across Leorio's chest, his nails skimming across the skin there as they curled against his palms. “That's, ah, that's.”

“Almost,” Leorio hissed, and Kurapika ground against him roughly. The heat pooling in his abdomen was insistent, making him pant for air. “Oh, fuck, Kurapika. You're, you feel so good.”

“ _Yeah_ , I- ah, there you go, like that, right there like that, feels,” Kurapika gasped the words out without thinking about them, too lost in the building tension inside of him. A muscle in his thigh was cramping, but he was too close to care about the pain. “Oh, _oh_ , yesssss!”

The feeling of climax washing over him was smooth and satisfying, and he kept moving even as he came, drawing it out as long as he could with each roll of his hips. Kurapika could feel the way his muscles convulsed around Leorio, and the way his voice rose in a moan told him all he needed to know. 

“Fuck,” Leorio said plainly, after a moment of catching his breath. Kurapika swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. When he felt like he could move without wobbling, he leaned forward to rest his weight against Leorio's chest, stretching his legs out to ease the growing cramps there. The motion made Leorio slip out of him, but it couldn't be helped. “If this is how you wanna wake me up every day, I'm fine with that.”

Laughing quietly, Kurapika let his cheek rest against Leorio's collarbone. It seemed to spur Leorio to wrap his arms around his middle, and he wasn't sure whose content sigh he was hearing. “I'll keep it in mind.”

“Hey, what's your schedule look like today?”

“Mm. I have a meeting in three hours. Less, maybe.”

“So, enough time for a nap.”

Kurapika liked the feeling of Leorio's chest rising and falling with his breathing. “Yeah, just enough.”

“Good.”

 

It was strange to not wake up alone, and he was glad.


End file.
